


Flagellate [Podfic]

by sarahyellow



Series: Flagellate Universe [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky's broken sex drive, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Impact Play, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Masochism, Past Torture, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Rape Aftermath, Sub Bucky Barnes, brief Bucky/OFC--while Steve is watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyellow/pseuds/sarahyellow
Summary: “It wasn’t until I was back here that I had a sex drive again,” Bucky bit out. “But it was mixed up. Wrong. I realized that I… That what they did to me… Well I’d somehow made it into something good, something I wanted. To get through the torture.”Steve finds out that Bucky's been going to an underground sex club to fulfill his masochistic urges. He confronts Bucky and they enter into a BDSM relationship together. But Bucky is damaged goods and they have a lot of ground to cover before they can each reconcile what the other wants.





	Flagellate [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flagellate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384373) by [sarahyellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyellow/pseuds/sarahyellow). 



Part 1:

<http://www.mediafire.com/file/eqw22u8et7rjf22/Flagellate_ch_1.mp3/file>

Part 2:

<http://www.mediafire.com/file/k7b1989ywi9lg6g/Flagellate_ch_2.mp3/file>

Part 3:

<http://www.mediafire.com/file/hb30dvbz21hdihs/Flagellate_ch_3.mp3/file>

Part 4:

<http://www.mediafire.com/file/v7iqpp4qtvnm5rh/Flagellate_ch_4.mp3/file>

Part 5:

<http://www.mediafire.com/file/359381hngjdnumw/Flagellate_ch_5.mp3/file>


End file.
